


Who Needs Mistletoe?

by astrangerenters



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangerenters/pseuds/astrangerenters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thought of Jun and mistletoe and what mistletoe symbolized and the opportunity that night presented and the ability to blame his actions on drinking…it was all around a bad idea. Or a good idea. Or an extremely bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Needs Mistletoe?

Sho heard the commotion all the way down the hall, and it was enough to make him want to turn around and head right back to the elevator. But Aiba was going to be busier in the coming months, so tonight was a rare opportunity for the five of them to spend time together without cameras and staff around.

Aiba’s apartment building was full of several other noisy Christmas parties that night, so hopefully nobody would notice members of Arashi filing down the halls one by one. He got to Aiba’s door and knocked once before simply opening the door. He’d been there enough times to know that Aiba would be insulted if Sho waited in the hallway like a stranger.

He was immediately greeted with the smell of some kind of meat grilling and a blast of cold air.

“Aiba-chan doesn’t want to set off the smoke alarm,” Ohno explained, poking his head out of the kitchen at the end of the entry hall.

Sho just nodded, knowing that Aiba’s kitchen had the potential for greatness…and indigestion. He shrugged out of his coat and shoes, shivering a bit as he headed to find the host.

He did not expect, however, for Nino to ambush him and start shaking some kind of tree branch in his face. “Kiiiiiiiss youuuuu!” Nino announced before planting a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss on Sho’s cheek. He then wiggled the branch again before darting off.

Sho sighed. Nino was drunk and rowdy now, but he’d be puking in Aiba’s bathroom before dinner would be served. Ohno linked arms with him. “Ah, Sho-kun. Nino’s found some mistletoe. He’s been getting everyone.”

Aiba’s face was bright red when Sho entered the kitchen, and Sho wasn’t sure if it was from the hot pots and pans bubbling, from Nino kisses, or from alcohol. He spied an open bottle of shochu right next to Aiba’s oven mitt.

“Sho-chan, bienvenue!” Aiba cheered, holding up a wooden spoon. “Now we’re just waiting on Matsujun!”

“Bienvenue?”

“I went to Holland,” Aiba reminded him before turning back to the meat he was grilling on a rack over one of his stove burners.

Ohno shoved a bottle of beer into Sho’s hand and departed the kitchen with a smile. “Holland?” Sho grumbled, “but they don’t speak French there, do they?”

“Well, I went to Europe!” Aiba declared. “Taste this.”

A spoonful of something hot and spicy hit Sho’s lips, and he backed away with a yelp. “I’ll be in the other room!” he said, figuring that he could handle a crazy Nino better than Chef Aiba’s newest creation.

He was wrong.

Nino had Leader prone on Aiba’s couch and was fumbling with Ohno’s belt. “Sho-chan, you’re still sober. Try and help me get the mistletoe attached to his pants.”

Sho made a disgusted face. “You guys are gross.”

Nino shook the mistletoe again. “Oh, so you’d prefer if I attached it to your crotch instead? That can be arranged, too.”

Sho sat down and grabbed the remote for the TV. “Don’t come near my crotch.”

“Is it because Jun-kun’s not here yet?” Nino asked, leaving Ohno’s belt undone and sitting beside him, bopping their Leader in the face over and over with the mistletoe branch. For his part, Ohno tolerated it quite well and just watched TV.

Sho ignored Nino’s insinuation. And then he did his best to ignore the mistletoe suddenly scratching at his cheek, flipping to some variety show. But the more Sho tried to ignore it, the more he thought of it. The thought of Jun and mistletoe and what mistletoe symbolized and the opportunity that night presented and the ability to blame his actions on drinking…it was all around a bad idea. Or a good idea. Or an extremely bad idea.

“Sho-chan.”

He ignored Nino’s voice.

“Shoooooo-chaaaaaan.”

He looked to his left to see Nino smiling, waving the mistletoe. “What?”

“Go get me some water?” Nino asked sweetly.

That he could do. And was happy TO do, seeing as how Nino desperately needed it. He got up and headed for Aiba’s refrigerator, dodging another spoonful of something he didn’t want to eat to grab a bottle of water.

As he left the kitchen, he didn’t even register Aiba’s door slamming before he bumped right into Jun, steadying himself on his bandmate’s arm. “Watch out,” Jun said quietly, meeting Sho’s eyes briefly before Nino pounced on him.

“Jun-pon, Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, hello!” Nino shouted before swatting Jun in the ass with the mistletoe and kissing him full on the mouth.

Jun, needless to say, was startled. Sho could only hold out the bottle of water, and Nino accepted it with one of his usual grins. “See, it’s not so hard.”

Sho watched Jun wipe his mouth in irritation. “Why did he just…”

“…kiss you?” Sho replied to Jun, walking deliberately away to avoid temptation. He was only halfway through his first bottle of beer, after all. “Because he has mistletoe.”

Nino downed half the bottle of water before waggling the mistletoe over Ohno’s head. “Jun-kun came last, so he has to kiss everybody.”

“Hey! I’m still cooking in here! No fair!” Aiba called from the kitchen, and Sho sank down in one of Aiba’s chairs.

Jun frowned. “I’m not following your orders. You’re drunk.”

“I may be drunk,” Nino pointed out, “but you are a fun killer. A destroyer of fun. An annihilator of fun. A definitely not fun but sad excuse for fan service…”

“It’s not fan service when there aren’t any fans around,” Sho retorted.

Nino pointed the mistletoe branch at him. “I’m a fan of Jun-kun. Possibly his biggest fan. Or…” He smiled at Sho wickedly. “Maybe I’m not.”

Before Sho could once again deny Nino’s accusations, Jun gave Leader a kiss right on the lips, and Aiba came running in with a camera. “Aww, come on. I am missing all of this!”

Sho looked away, focusing on the TV. Aiba chased Jun throughout the apartment, claiming it was “his turn, damn it” and Nino, remarkably swift for a drunk person, chased them with the mistletoe to “keep things official.” He just hoped they’d eat soon, and Nino would pass out and the silly mistletoe kissing would be forgotten.

There was suddenly some weight on the arm of the chair, and the damn mistletoe branch dangling in front of his face. Nino wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Come on, Sho-chan. Don’t hold out on Jun-kun here.”

“He doesn’t have to kiss me,” Sho said, taking another sip from his bottle nervously. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Aiba crouching down with his camera, ready to capture whatever moment the others were expecting. Even Leader was watching with some degree of amusement.

Sho could just sense that Jun was close, probably just on the other side of Nino. He just didn’t move. Maybe if he pretended he was invisible, he wouldn’t have to kiss Jun in front of the other guys. Sure, they were all about fun and games and didn’t seem to mind, but Sho minded. He minded where Jun was concerned.

“Oh crap, the curry!” Aiba cried, dropping his camera to the rug with a thud and racing off. Ohno gently picked up the camera, setting it on Aiba’s table before heading for the kitchen to help with food damage control.

Nino leaned heavily against Sho. “Sho-chan, you know, I really shouldn’t have been running.”

Sho tensed. He was not really eager to have Nino puke on him. He looked up, meeting Jun’s nervous eyes. “Can you help me?” he asked, and Jun nodded.

With Nino propped between them, they managed to get him to Aiba’s toilet, closing the door so they didn’t have to listen to him be sick. Jun laughed quietly. “At least this time I didn’t have to stick my fingers down his throat.”

“I still can’t believe you did that,” he said before Jun backed him against the bathroom door. “Hey…”

Jun’s mouth was warm and gentle as he brushed his lips over Sho’s suddenly. He felt Jun’s hand go behind his back, pulling him closer. He was just tilting his head to return Jun’s affection at a better angle before they heard the toilet flush.

“The mistletoe’s still in the living room,” Sho whispered as Jun let him go and headed back down the hallway without saying a word.

Nino opened the bathroom door, looking like death. “I don’t want to eat anything Aiba’s making.”

Sho nodded. “Me neither.”

“More water?”

“Of course.”

“You’re the best, Sho-chan…ohhh,” Nino groaned, slamming the door in Sho’s face.

Sho snorted and trudged back to the kitchen, seeing Aiba setting the table and Ohno finally closing the open window. Aiba smiled, waving the mistletoe branch. “Nino’s no fun, is he?”

“He’s not eating,” Sho said as he headed into the kitchen, seeing Jun frowning at one of the pots, probably trying to determine how to turn Aiba’s concoction into something they could all eat. His stomach did a few flips as he moved around Jun to open the refrigerator.

“I didn’t want to kiss you because the mistletoe demanded it, you know,” Jun said, stirring the pot. “I just wanted to kiss you.”

Sho froze, hand around the water bottle. “What?”

Jun just kept stirring. “You heard what I said.”

He shut the refrigerator door, forgetting about Nino in the bathroom and the others in the living room giggling about the mistletoe. Maybe finding courage was easier when Jun had admitted things first, he thought. He grabbed Jun’s wrist and pulled him close.

“Let me turn the stove off, idiot,” Jun protested before Sho kissed him the way he’d wanted to for some time.

They only broke apart when there was a sudden flash and a beep. “Got them!” Aiba cheered, racing off. Jun turned immediately back to the stove, flushing, while Sho cleared his throat a few times.

“Finally,” Sho heard Ohno say as he passed through the living room on his way back to Nino.

“Mistletoe’s always a good choice!” Aiba said.

As he sat beside Jun during dinner, feet touching under the kotatsu, Sho didn’t necessarily disagree with Aiba’s assessment.


End file.
